1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera where a strobe unit is provided in a camera body, or where a strobe unit is detachable from a camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of camera, a wiring board (103) to which two lead wires (130) and (130) to be electrically connected to a strobe unit (not shown) are connected, and a capacitor (104) soldered to the wiring board (103) to feed power to the strobe unit, are incorporated in a camera body (101) as shown in FIG. 8.
In conventional cases, the wiring board (103) and the capacitor (104) are accommodated in an accommodating chamber (102) formed inside a grip portion of the camera body (101), and the wiring board (103) is fixed to the camera body (101) at an upper position inside the accommodating chamber (102) with the capacitor (104) soldered to the wiring board (103) being directed downward.
Meanwhile, there is generally a tolerance associated with the length dimension of the capacitor (104). In conventional cases, a length dimension L0 (see FIG. 9) of a space where the capacitor (104) is to be accommodated in the accommodating chamber (102) is set to be larger than the maximum length dimension of the capacitor (104) such that even the capacitor (104) having a greater length dimension with the tolerance can be mounted in the camera body (101).
In the camera, however, a gap S is formed on the distal end side of the capacitor (104) accommodated in the accommodating chamber (102) as shown in FIG. 9. The wiring board (103) is fixed to the camera body. Thus, when a large downward force is applied to the capacitor (104) due to an impact on the camera, a force to separate the wiring board (103) and the capacitor (104) from each other acts therebetween. Accordingly, electrical connection between the wiring board (103) and the capacitor (104) is easily cut off in the conventional camera when an impact is applied to the camera.
For example, the two lead wires (130) and (130) to be electrically connected to the strobe unit may be directly connected to the capacitor (104). However, the efficiency of assembling operation is thereby reduced.